GRAB and KISS the TAIL!
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Sequel The Wolf and Me / "E-emh, Sasuke-kun aku mau…," / "Tidak boleh!" / E-eh kenapa? / "Tidak mau, itu memalukan," / "Tapi kan imut?" / "Baiklah, tapi satu syarat, kau harus…." / "E-ekhhh?"/ 14SHE / Kiss / Enjoy minna!


**Dedicated for 14SHE/Kiss**

**-This fict is dedicated for 14SHE (One and Forever Sasu Hina Event), so….-**

**-Happy 14SHE!-**

**Tema: KISS**

**Ether-chan proudly present:**

**GRAB and KISS the TAIL?!**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata **

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: AU, Typo, OOC, Fluff (maybe), OS, alur kecepatan**

**This fict is **_**S-P-E-C-I-A-L**_** for all reviewers of The Wolf and Me: **

**Dyaar Otaku, S4mrina, Clara Merissa, Hinataholic, rini desu, n, HIME, Bommie Park, aindri 961, kensuchan, Akaiito1412, suli hime **

**A/N: Karena ada yang minta sequel dari fic The Wolf and Me, jadi ini saya buatkan untuk readers tercinta yang telah mereview, ataupun nge-fav, sebagai wujud rasa terima kasih dan permohonan maaf karena kemarin ada kesalahan pengetikan prompt, hehe saya juga tidak menyangka responnya banyak yang suka, BBANNZZAAIIII… Well, Saya gak akan banyak bacot so,**

**Enjoyy!**

**Summary:**

**Sequel The Wolf and Me / "E-emh, Sasuke-kun aku mau…," / "Tidak boleh!" / E-eh kenapa? / "Tidak mau, itu memalukan," / "Tapi kan imut?" / "Baiklah, tapi satu syarat, kau harus…." / "E-ekhhh?"/ 14SHE / Kiss / Enjoy minna!**

Sasuke dan Hinata telah menjalin hubungan selama 3 bulan semenjak pertemuan manis dan kejadian menyebalkan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Yah, berkat kejadian itu juga sih mereka jadi sangat akrab dan hubungan mereka juga makin harmonis. Meski di mata orang lain hubungan mereka tampak janggal, karena Sasuke yang dingin, cuek, dan tampak tidak menyukai seseorang bergender cewek berhubungan dengan Hinata yang manis, lemah lembut, dan gampang gugup itu kayaknya perpaduan yang kurang pas yah? Tapi Sasuke dan Hinata sih cuek aja di katain begitu, toh yang menjalani hubungan ini kan mereka berdua sih dan mereka juga saling mencintai jadi itu bukan masalah kan? Tapi tidak seorangpun dari kita yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bukan? Apalagi setelah kejadian yang satu ini…

**-SKIP TIME-**

Hari sudah sore, langit mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga, dan matahari perlahan kembali ke peraduannya, jalanan juga mulai sepi, namun disitu ada pasangan yang tengah berjalan dengan beriringan. Satu berwajah masam satu lagi sedang ngambek. Satu berjalan cepat-cepat dengan hentakan kasar, satu lagi mengikuti dengan wajah flat bin datar. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke berwajah masam dan Hinata yang sedang ngambek. Mereka sama-sama tidak mau mengalah atau lebih tepatnya Hinata yang ingin permintaannya dikabulkan Sasuke dan Sasuke yang menolak mengabulkan permintaan itu karena alasan khusus. Hasilnya mereka tetap berjalan bersama dengan wajah yang bikin orang lain merinding, apalagi Sasuke dengan aura gelapnya yang tampak menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Jangan ikuti aku!," ujar Hinata pada Sasuke dengan nada benci, masih mempertahankan sifat keras kepalanya lalu ia berusaha berjalan cepat dengan hentakan-hentakan kecil pada setiap langkah mungilnya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia amat kesal. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan pasang tampang datar, tetap berjalan di samping Hinata meskipun hatinya terasa sakit mendengar nada bicara Hinata.

Habis bagaimanapun juga Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata pulang sendiri, kan bahaya, lebih bahaya lagi kalau Hinata tiba-tiba menghempaskan objek-objek tak bersalah dengan kekuatan alaminya saat ia tak ada di dekatnya. Dan lagi, Sasuke juga tidak tega membiarkan Hinata terus larut dalam kemarahannya tapi dalam hati ia juga bertekad tidak akan mengabulkan permintaan Hinata yang satu itu.

Setelah sampai di rumah Hinata langsung pergi ke kamar, mengacuhkan panggilan Neji dan Hanabi yang menyuruhnya makan malam, lantas ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, wajahnya cemberut, tak lama ia menghela nafas. 'Hufft, apa aku terlalu memaksa Sasuke-kun ya?' batinnya, tapi tak lama pikiran lain mulai mengisi pikirannya, 'Tapi kan itu bukan permintaan sulit. Lagian aku cuma minta sekali saja kok,' ia mengangguk semangat menyetujui isi pikirannya yang satu itu. Pikiran Hinata mulai melayang lagi ke kejadian tadi siang,

**FLASHBACK ON**

Siang hari yang panas, Hinata dan Sasuke tengah berada di atap sekolah menikmati bentou selama istirahat makan siang. Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang menikmati bentou buatannya dengan lahap. Lama ia memperhatikan Sasuke, ia tiba-tiba saja kepikiran sesuatu dan mulai menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan imut, Sasuke yang merasa di perhatikan menatap balik pada Hinata.

"E-emhh Sasuke-kun aku mau lihat itu…!" dengan manja Hinata mulai menarik-narik ujung kemeja Sasuke dengan memperlihatkan puppy eyes-nya, Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, ia menggeleng tegas pertanda tidak mau,

"Tidak boleh!," Sasuke menolak dengan sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk mengatakan iya saat melihat wajah imut Hinata

"Kenapa? Kan disini tidak ada orang," Tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah sedih, ia celingukan sebentar untuk melihat keadaan.

"Tidak mau. Itu memalukan!" Hinata mulai kesal mendengar penolakan Sasuke,

"T-tapi aku kan mau lihat! Sasuke imut kokk! Sekali sajaa? Ya, ya? Kemarin kan aku belum sempat menyentuhnya?" bujuk Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke terdiam kedutan kesal menghiasi jidatnya mendengar ucapan HInata, '**I-m-u-t?!** **What the!**' pikirnya kesal.

"Aku sudah lama penasaran, boleh ya?" rayu Hinata lagi.

"**T-I-D-A-K!** Titik gak pake koma, dan jangan sebut aku '**imut'**!" dengan kedutan yang telah menghiasi kepalanya dan dengan gaya OOC, Sasuke menolak untuk kesekian kalinya, dan Hinata pun makin mewek, mulai siang hari itu di mulailah penderitaan Sasuke yang dicuekin Hinata selama satu harian yang akan berakhir entah kapan. Poor Sasuke..

**FLASHBACK OFF **

"Akh, aku pusing memikirkannya, lebih baik ganti baju lalu tidur," Hinata bangkit dari kasurnya, beranjak ke kamar mandi dan saat itu ia tidak menyadari bahwa ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk yang dikirim oleh contact name 'Sasuke'.

**SKIP TIME**

Esok harinya di sekolah Sasuke masih dicuekin Hinata, yah Sasuke cukup heran, seingatnya ia sudah mengirim pesan yang berisikan kata maaf, malangnya dirimu Sasuke karena Hinata semalam langsung tidur dan mengacuhkan ponselnya yang tergeletak lemas di dalam tasnya, di pagi harinya juga Hinata belum membaca apapun dari ponselnya yang mode silent. Sedangkan Hinata yang tidak tahu menahu tentang keberadaan pesan itu asyik mengacuhkan pandangan Sasuke, berusaha focus pada pelajaran Anko sensei meski ia sadar akan pandangan tajam Sasuke yang menusuk dari sebelahnya.

Sasuke yang diacuhkan lama-lama jengah juga, pada jam istirahat ia menarik Hinata ke atap sekolah sedangkan Hinata mulai meronta kecil tapi apa daya kekuatannya pun tak akan berguna kalau sudah Sasuke yang menyentuhnya.

"L-lepas!" ronta Hinata, tapi Sasuke menulikan telinganya dan menyeret Hinata kea tap sekolah, tempat di mana kejadian semalam bermula,

"K-kenapa membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Hinata yang menunjukkan raut wajah yang dibuat kesal. Sasuke hanya diam, merasa tak mendapat jawaban Hinata mendongak menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya, yang ia dapati adalah wajah sendu dan sirat luka pada mata oniks Sasuke, ekor dan telinga Sasuke mencuat perlahan.

"Kau mengacuhkanku hanya karena ingin melihat ini kan? Nah, sudah kan, bisa kau berhenti mengacuhkanku?" lirih Sasuke,

" Kau ingin membuatku tahu kalau aku yang keturunan serigala ini tidak pantas bagimu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada terluka.

Hinata tercekat rasanya susah bernafas, ia merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. "M-maaf Sasuke-kun aku tak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya," tutur Hinata, ia membelai wajah Sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke sedikit lega mendengar ucapan HInata.

"Tidak apa, Hinata," dengan perlahan Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata, ia tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Hinata,

"Boleh ku sentuh?" tanya Hinata, merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari Sasuke, ia pun mendongak pelan merasa penasaran dengan telinga imut yang menghiasi kepala Sasuke, lalu mengulurkan tangannya hendak meraih telinga serigala Sasuke. Tapi ekor dan telinga Sasuke menghilang perlahan seolah tak mengizinkan Hinata untuk menyentuhnya, Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, namun untuk Sasuke, sebuah ide cemerlang tersirat di benaknya, ia langsung menyeringai tipis,

"Bagaimana kalau kau beri aku satu ciuman **di bibir** dan aku akan memperlihatkannya?" dengan nada seduktif Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata.

1 detik,

2 detik,

3 detik,

10 detik,

Krik krik krik…..

BLUUSSHHH…..

Wajah Hinata merah padam saat otaknya sudah selesai memproses ucapan Sasuke, mulutnya sedikit membuka membentuk huruf 'o', Hinata malu berat, dan tekanan angin mulai mengencang di sekitar mereka dikarenakan Hinata yang malu plus panik, hal itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan tidak menyangka reaksi Hinata akan sampai sebegitunya, ia mencium pipi Hinata dengan lembut lalu memeluknya, meredakan amukan angin.

"Bagaimana Hime?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"E-ekhh, mesum," Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan menahan malu.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak mau lihat? Baiklah, kalau begitu kau tidak boleh minta untuk melihat lagi ya, Hime?" goda Sasuke dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, Hinata yang benar-benar ingin melihat sekaligus menyentuh ekor dan telinga Sasuke pun perlahan melihat wajah Sasuke, dengan sedikit malu ia berjinjit dan mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke, tapi Sasuke malah menahan gerakan kepala Hinata dengan tangannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, membuat Hinata megap-megap karena tidak siap, setelah merasa puas menikmati bibir manis Hinata, Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Hinata merasa malu sekaligus kesal karena merasa tertipu, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk memarahi Sasuke, sedangkan seseorang yang mencium anak papa Hiashi a.k.a Sasuke malah tersenyum senang. Tapi sebelum lupa, Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke, "E-eng, mana janjimu?" tanyanya dengan dedikit mencicit, Sasuke terkekeh pelan

"As your wish Hime…"

**OWARI**

**Nah, sekian fic yang agak (baca: sangat) lebay dari Ether buat readers semua *tebar cinta* #readers: tebar uang dong! #uhhuukkk. Hehehe agak gantung ya? Oke langsung aja simak omakenya, okehh? #kaburrr #dijitak **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE:**

"Kawaaiiii!" seru Hinata dengan sedikit OOC setelah beberapa kali ia menjepret Sasuke versi berekor dan bertelinga serigala dengan ponsel flip warna ungu nya, entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang mereka pakai menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah. Yah, Sasuke sedikit menyesal juga, tapi apa daya karena ia yang seenaknya membuat perjanjian kan? Apalagi tadi ia sudah mencium Hinata sesukanya, jadi Hinata pun berniat balas dendam dengan ini. Lagi pula ini lebih baik dari pada di jauhi lagi oleh Hinata.

"Emh, Hime belum selesai?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut bosan sambil memainkan anak rambut Hinata.

"Tunggu sampai aku bosan ya, Sasuke-kun!" jawab Hinata riang, Sasuke jaw drop.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia menarik HInata ke pelukannya, Hinata yang tidak siap menabrak dada Sasuke, ia meringis pelan "A-ah, kenapa menarikku?" Hinata berucap sedikit kesal, ia menatap wajah Sasuke,

"Aishiteru Hime," Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah, Hinata balas tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Sasuke. "A-aishiteru mo… My Wolf…"

"Ngomong-ngomong kita sudah bolos berapa jam pelajaran?" dengan jahil Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata, yang ditanya memasang pose terkejut,

"E-ekh, APPAA?!"

**Fin**

**Balesan review The Wolf and Me:**

**Dyaar Otaku: Review mu selalu ada di semua fic ku, Diara! , Btw ini gimana?**

**S4mrina: Makasih atas review nya **

**Clara Merissa: Ini ff barunya ya.. Silakan RnR :3**

**Hinataholic: Nih sequel-nya,**

**rini desu: Terima kasih ya! B)**

**n: Terima kasih! Selamat 14SHE juga!**

**HIME: Aku bikin sequel berdasarkan ide mu, hehe…**

**Bommie Park: Terima kasih!**

**aindri 961: Nih, Ether kasih sequel..**

**kensuchan: Makasihhh! Fic yang ini lebih sweet nggak?**

**Akaiito1412: Makasihh ya! Maaf itu TYPOOOOO!**

**suli hime: Makasih reviewnya! #HUG_KISS**

**N.B.: Fic yang lain akan Ether update selesai event jadi harap bersabar minna tachi, gomen dan arigatou….**

**Please,**

**R**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**V**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**W**

**N.B: No flame, okey? **


End file.
